Quitting smoking is hard. The US Surgeon General has said, “Smoking cessation represents the single most important step that smokers can take to enhance the length and quality of their lives.” It's an addiction which many have tried to break which can be helped with the aid of tools to do so. Further tools are needed to help those who have not yet quit smoking to do so or at least decrease their cigarette usage.